All I Want Is You
by SayCheeseXD
Summary: COMPLETE. Kiba couldn't deny it anymore. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get rid of the temptation; the dark need that possessed him to want the other boy. KibaNaru, M/M, slash


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.

Rated: M/R/NC17

**Warning: Language and Sexual Content**

Pairing: KibaNaru

Author's Note: This is my first fic, please be nice :)

**Summary:** Kiba couldn't deny it anymore, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get rid of the temptation; the dark need that possessed him to want the other boy.

**All I Want Is You**

"Trouble in paradise again?" Naruto mused with a slight smile as he opened his front door wide enough for his best friend to enter.

"Hm," came the distracted reply from a discouraged looking Kiba as he trudged his way across the living room to the armchair he had claimed as his.

"What did you do this time?" Naruto asked with a sigh as he closed the door behind him and followed his friend further into the dimly lit apartment, perching himself on the wooden living room table; blocking Kiba's view of the TV by sitting directly opposite him.

"Why do you always assume it's my fault every time?!" Kiba scowled as he locked eyes with his best friend for the first time since entering the apartment. Naruto only smiled knowingly and shrugged his bare shoulders at the outburst. This only served to make Kiba tsk and look away. Yes it was his fault, again, but that didn't mean he had to confess.

"Okay, okay, I get it, wrong question. What I meant was what happened this time?"

"Nothing." came the clipped reply.

Naruto decided not to push for further information. He knew pressing the hot headed Inuzuka will only lead to a fight. Besides, he only had to wait a few minutes before Kiba answered him honestly.

"She dumped me and kicked me out of _my_ apartment" Kiba finally mumbled.

The silence stretch on after that comment but Kiba didn't dare look at Naruto, deciding it was safer to continue his staring contest with the cream coloured wall instead of those overly expressive cerulean eyes boring into the side of his head.

Naruto only frowned at the comment. He didn't know what to say. He would be lying if he said he didn't see this coming. For the past 4 months, Kiba had been coming to his apartment to vent out his frustration about his current girlfriend, Ino. In fact in the past two weeks, the visits had escalated; they had become such a regular occurrence that twenty one year old might as well have been living with him.

It was Naruto who finally decided to break the tense atmosphere by reaching out to touch Kiba's jean clad knee, stroking the rough material with his thumb as a comforting gesture, then drawing back his hand; fingers lingering a bit before standing up.

"I'll go grab us a drink, yeah?"

Kiba didn't answer. He couldn't answer. His mind had become a jumbled mess the moment Naruto's warm hand made contact with his knee; only choosing to focus intently on the soft caresses issued by the tantalising thumb. He could still feel the slightly tingling sensation left behind as the hand retreated back to its owner.

He found himself missing the contact.

No! He wouldn't allow himself to think that! He didn't miss any contact. But try as he might, he couldn't deny that his jeans were in the way.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto weren't as close as they are now. Some people would go as far as saying that they were enemies. Both loud and boisterous, their personalities clashed and they always seemed be at each others' throats; fighting and bickering. However, one fateful fight, in high school, which landed both 16 year old boys a week's long of after school detentions might have been the catalyst to their budding friendship.  
Kiba remembers having to drive Naruto home because even though he hated the other boy, he couldn't find it in his heart to let him walk 3miles home in the cold winter nights.

The following years found both boys practically joined at the hip; where one went the other would follow.

However, somewhere along the line, Kiba's feelings started changing. Normal gestures and touches would leave his heart racing. The citrusy smell of blonde hair and his voice would leave him flushed and panting. Wet dreams about curvy, soft bodies were replaced with one, hard sun kissed skin body, leaving him erect and confused but wanting more.

He wanted Naruto. No, he needed him in every single way and it scared him. Terrified him. If Naruto found out what was going on in his head, it will surely mess up their friendship, so he started dating women in hopes to forget; to rid the temptation, the dark need that possessed him to want the other boy.

But try as he might, the relationships with the women never lasted. He couldn't deny that he liked Naruto more than what was considered normal for the term 'best-friend'.

* * *

Naruto's voice pulled him out of his musing. He looked up to ask Naruto to repeat himself but the words lodged themselves in his throat. Naruto stood before him, shorts riding dangerously low on his hips, torso bare, revealing his honey coloured skin. His gaze dragged over lithe body, from the taunt chest to the lean stomach down to the V shaped hips. He had to fight back a groan at the sight. He didn't dare go any lower from fear of losing control. Instead he snapped his wondering eyes to the steady blue orbs trained on him.

"I asked what drink you wanted." Naruto began "But you were staring again," came the slightly breathy whisper from those dusty rose lips. It wasn't a question but a statement, which only served to make Kiba blush from being caught, but he didn't dare look away.

Kiba's heart started racing as those soft blue eyes, clouded with an unidentifiable emotion, held him captive as they moved closer until were eye level with his own. He could feel the heat from the other man's body as he hovered over him, golden arms on either side of the armchair, trapping him.

Naruto's face was hard and his eyes focused on Kiba with concern.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" he whispered again

Kiba blinked somewhat unsure with Naruto's line of questioning. He was finding it hard to focus because of the soft breath brushing over his lips with every word Naruto spoke. So he decided to nod to save himself from further embarrassment.

Naruto's fingers gripped the armrest as he looked away from Kiba before meeting his eyes again with determination. "It's just… You've been really distracted lately, much quieter than usually. I'm worried Kiba." There was a pause in which Naruto seemed to be collecting his thoughts before he continued. "What really happened with Ino?"

The last question made Kiba finally break eye contact. He couldn't look at Naruto without feeling disgusted with himself; disgusted with his thoughts and actions. He couldn't tell Naruto the reason why he got kicked out of his own apartment; why he could never look at Ino without feeling guilty.

"Kiba… please look at me."

When he didn't respond, he felt Naruto's warm hand lifting his chin so that their eyes met again. "You can tell me."

"I can't."

The two words were barely above a whisper but Naruto still heard them which made him frown. "Why not?" The words weren't accusing, just curious.

"I just fucking can't, okay! Can't we just drop it?!"

"No Kiba, we can't just 'drop it'! Whatever it is, you need to get if off your chest before you give yourself a heart attack!" Naruto let out a long suffering sigh to calm himself, "I just want my best-friend back" he murmured as he rubbed soft circles on Kiba's jaw with his thumb.

This only made Kiba snort. "_Best-friend!?_ Best-fucking-friend." The outburst caused Naruto to drawback, stepping away from Kiba." I wonder if would you'll still think of me as your 'best-friend' if I told you the reason why I got dumped and kicked out of my apartment." His mind was telling him to stop talking, but he couldn't. He had finally snapped.

He stood up from the armchair, putting his body flush against Naruto's. Brown eyes clashing with blue.

"Tell me Naruto, would you still see me as best friend if I told you that every time I fucked Ino, I could only picture you? How I wished her hands, her lips, moans, whimpers were all yours instead." Kiba pause before he continued again "How every minute I spend with her, I wished it was you instead. I tried tolerating her just so I wouldn't mess up our friendship with my feelings but I couldn't stand it Naruto. God, you don't know how much I tried, but she just wasn't… you. None of them were you."

The last bit was said in a quiet, defeated whisper. Kiba gave out a long suffering sigh as he looked down to his feet. The fight was leaving him but he still continued in the same tone. "I made the mistake of calling out your name yesterday, when I was having sex with Ino. Messed up isn't? That's why she kicked me out."

Stunned silence followed that statement. Kiba took this as his cue to leave. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach as he moved away from Naruto. Naruto was probably disgusted with him. But before he could pull himself away, Naruto's hand shot out to catch his forearm.

"Don't leave."

He paused.

"I have to go Naruto."

Kiba's eyebrows rose as he felt Naruto stepped closer, pressing his bare torso along the length of his. Naruto's hand rose slowly to wrap around the base of his neck, fingers curling in the brown tendrils of his hair at the nape as he was pulled towards Naruto.

"Don't."

The word were whispered gently against his lips, barely qualifying as a kiss, but even so it had Kiba's breath hitching and his blood rushing south from the simple action. "Where would you go?"

"…I'll find a place."

"Don't go… I want you here, with me" Naruto moaned as he leaned forward to lay a series of kisses along Kiba's jaw. He sank his teeth into the soft patch of skin just behind Kiba's ear, nibbling gently. "Kiba, please…"

The word "please" coupled with his name and the sensation of Naruto's lips on his neck was his undoing. Without warning, he gripped Naruto's partially naked hips pulling him closer against his body. He moaned as his lips met Naruto's, his head swimming with the overwhelming knowledge that he was finally kissing the man he'd wanted for years. And Naruto wanted him. Kiba's hands began exploring over the naked flesh whilst he plundered the intoxicating mouth moving beneath his, his fingers delving beneath the loose fitting shorts to caress and massage the arse beneath.

This caused Naruto to moan and all too soon, the need for air parted both men, each gasping as they stared at each other.

The soft blue eyes reflected back what he felt; need, want and another emotion he knew all to well. Naruto smiled.

"I like you too, Kiba."

He reclaimed Naruto's lips with feral intensity. Naruto moaned beneath the onslaught of Kiba's mouth, his hands pulling Kiba's t-shirt off and frantically working at the belt of his trouser until, finally, his hands unclasped the buttons and zipper. Eyes darkened to nearly black at seeing Kiba's erection freed from the confines of his trousers, the head glistening with pre-cum.

Naruto swallowed thickly and glanced up into brown eyes, an unspoken question in his gaze. At Kiba's nod, Naruto reached out, wrapped his fingers gingerly around the base of his shaft and gave it one long, tentative stroke.

"Fuck…" At the throaty moan he received, Naruto gripped the erection and started stroking in earnest. Kiba's body thrummed with pleasure at each rough stroke, his knees threatening to buckle underneath him. His release was fast approaching. He reached down to still Naruto's wrist, stopping the tantalizing ministrations.

"I'm not going to last if you keep that up." Kiba warned. "We should take this to the bedroom," he muttered between kisses even as his hand slipped into Naruto's shorts to stroke his throbbing erection. The moan that came from Naruto at his touch made Kiba's cock jerk with want.

"No. Here. Armchair." Without breaking the kiss, Kiba moved his hands to Naruto's waist and urged him up onto the edge of the armchair, all the while removing his trousers and Naruto's shorts. Kiba slipped his hands from Naruto's hips to his thighs, spreading them wide as he moved to kneel between them. As he teased Naruto's tongue with his own, Kiba let his hands wander down, drawing soft, teasing circles on Naruto's inner thighs before slipping lower.

"Are you sure?" Kiba whispered as his fingers dipped to tease Naruto's entrance.

"Umm, fuck…yes I'm sure," he replied, lifting his hips forward as if to impale himself on the wondering digits.

A wave of lust surged through Kiba at the wanton movement and he leaned in to take Naruto's lips in another heated kiss before pulling back to take a moment to fully admire the sight before him. Naruto was beautiful. Stretch out naked on the armchair, his cheeks flushed, blue eyes almost black and burning with desire as he waited impatiently to be touched. For Kiba to touch him; to be claimed by him.

To be his.

"Ngh...You're staring again Kiba..."

Those words snapped him out of his thoughts and spurred him into action. Reaching into his trousers pocket, he pulled out a small tin of Vaseline lip therapy and unscrewed the lid with shaking hands. He smirked as Naruto sent him a look of amusement.

"What? I've got to keep my lips protected from nature's forces. Besides, it keeps my lips soft."

As if to prove his point, he leaned forward and kissed the smile off of Naruto's face, his tongue delving deep as he dipped his fingers into the Vaseline and brought them to Naruto's entrance. Naruto moaned as Kiba traced the ring of muscles, spreading the substance before pressing one finger into him. Naruto gasped at the intrusion and instantly tensed against it.

"Relax baby," Kiba murmured against Naruto's lips as he gently eased his finger in and out of his tight hole. "It will get better soon. Trust me."

Whether it was his ministrations or his request for trust, Naruto's muscles instantly began to loosen. Kiba's eyes opened to meet hooded blue filled with so much overwhelming emotion that he couldn't look away. Withdrawing the first finger, Kiba reinserted two more, working them in gently; in and out, easing any discomfort Naruto could feel.

Any worries regarding Naruto's pain or lack of enjoyment were quickly eliminated by the wanton cry of pleasure that came from him when Kiba glided over his prostate. Kiba smiled and began toying with that spot, turning Naruto into an incoherent, babbling mess of need. Naruto's erection throbbed and pulsed between them, angry red and weeping, wanting attention.

"Kib-ah… please! Now!"

Any lingering control that Kiba possessed instantly snapped at the desperate plea. Slipping his fingers from Naruto's entrance, he gathered more Vaseline and quickly slicked his cock. Gripping Naruto's hips, he pulled him to the edge of the armchair and lined himself up with his hole, pressing into him in one long, swift movement.

The tight heat of Naruto's walls around him had Kiba seeing stars and his body humming as he fought not to end it there and then. Once he was certain he wouldn't cum prematurely, Kiba pulled out almost completely and slammed back in with a moan. Naruto answered with a cry of pleasure and pain, arms thrown at the back of the armchair, legs wrapped tightly around Kiba's hips, wanting more, needing more. Kiba obliged, slamming into the tight hole and giving into the animalistic urge to fuck. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the slick, delicious pounding of Kiba's cock slamming into Naruto's willing body filled the air, along with moans and shouted of pleasure.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Kiba adjusted the angle of his hips slightly so that every hard, punishing thrust drove his dick over Naruto's sweet spot, tearing a series of curses mixed with chants of Kiba's name. Kiba brought his shaking hand between their sweaty bodies and stroked Naruto's weeping erection, bringing him over the edge with two firm strokes. The combination of Naruto clenching around him and his desperate cry of pleasure had Kiba following him mere seconds after.

He rode out his pleasure, continuing to thrust deep into Naruto until he had spent himself entirely. Kiba leaned heavily against the armchair, his forehead meeting Naruto's as his shaky legs struggled to hold him up.

"Stay…" came the slightly out of breath whisper against his lips.

"I wasn't thinking of leaving" Kiba replied in similar state.

As their hearts slowed, Kiba found himself smiling like an idiot before a giddy chuckle escaped him. He felt Naruto's frown in confusion, but he couldn't help himself.

"I was right, she's nothing like you"

"Well obviously! How dare you compare me to a woman!" came the slightly outraged reply.

Kiba only chuckled "You're right, no one compares to you" he said, as he leaned in to place a tender kiss on the slightly pouting lips, which made Naruto blush.

After a few more minutes of light kissing and fondling, Kiba finally found the courage to ask the question that has been nagging him. "Did you mean it? You liking me, I mean?"

Naruto only smiled softly at Kiba's uncertainty. "I meant every word…and action" he finished with a tiny smirk, causing Kiba to blush and look away. "Looks like my seducing skills have finally worked." When Kiba looked back at him in confusion, he continued. "Haven't you ever wondered why I rarely have a shirt on when you're around? And don't you dare say you've never noticed 'cause I've caught you staring many times." Naruto finished with a cheeky grin. If possible, Kiba blushed brighter, causing Naruto to grin even more.

Not one to be out done, Kiba reached down to kiss Naruto and wipe that grin off his face.

When he finally drew back, Naruto whispered against his lips. "So tell me, Kiba-kun, would you tire of having me in bed every night?"

"Well, I'll have to fuck you on every single surface in this apartment to find out"

Naruto only chuckled and recaptured the Kiba's waiting lips. As the kiss deepened, Kiba moaned, as his dick started reawakening in Naruto's hole, standing to attention for round two. He knew instantly then that, no, he'd never tire of Naruto.

The End


End file.
